raogkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cowantex
Back to User Page Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Random Acts of Genealogical Kindness Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Questions and answers If you to go to your user , the heading "My user groups" will show your privileges: you will have "Administrators" and "Bureaucrats". Under "Appearance" you will find "Landing page", which seems to default to "Wiki Activity", which you can set back to "Main Page", and also "Layout", which I have set to "MonoBook", which gives me the traditional "Wikipedia" style colour scheme. However, whatever you change your preferences to, you have to keep in mind what your users, especially the "not logged in" user, will see. I believe that the "new Wikia look" is mandated, but you will have to get help from some of the links above about that question. To check how your wiki looks to a "new user", you need to "log out". (You will find that it is not nice!) I don't know how to force a link to open in a new window: again, you will have to ask the central admin people about that. One page that you are going to often find yourself using on the Wiki is , which is where you can do a lot of the management. Under the heading "Users and rights", you find "User rights management", which takes you to : this is where you can give (or take away) user privileges. I am not sure what your are precisely asking about "tables": on the Idaho page you have a table coded with "width: 500px". I would remove the style="width: 500px". The lack of internal borders in the empty cells of the table on that page is a browser thing, the standard solution if you want the empty cells to show is to insert a "nonbreaking space" (coded as ' ') into the empty cells. Thurstan 22:05, March 3, 2012 (UTC)